


Waiting for It

by 2chaeng_e



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Light Angst, TiMER AU, a little sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2chaeng_e/pseuds/2chaeng_e
Summary: In which everyone was always waiting until time ran out, the only problem is Chaeyoung doesn't know what she's waiting for.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 19





	Waiting for It

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so my friends discord server had a writing contest and this was my entry, sorry its so short (stupid 700 word limit TT) but yeaaa i hope you guys enjoy it! I'm sorry i haven't been posting just quarantine depression but I'm writing stuff so it'll come soon(tm)!

**Wait for it.**

16:06:10:14:23

When she was young Chaeyoung used to think that the numbers on her arm were huge, 15 years was a long time for her brain and when her mother told her that something amazing would happen when the timer ran out her big cub eyes widened, and she remembers herself laughing. She couldn’t wait for the timer to run out, couldn’t wait to see what this incredible thing that her mother told her would happen. Chaeyoung doesn’t remember all the things she imagined it could be but all she knew back then was that she wanted it to have something to do with strawberries.

08:04:02:23:16

Since then though she’s seen many numbers, 5 months, 30 seconds, 100 years, and she’s found out that the timer on their wrist means something different for everyone. She’s seen it all, finding the love of their life, dying, even winning the lottery, no one knows what the numbers on their wrist means just that it was something life changing.

At 13 Chaeyoung didn’t know whether the length of her timer was a blessing or a curse.

06:05:25:08:45

At 15 she experienced her first blessing, but also her first curse. 00:00:00:00:00 That was the time it read on her mother’s arm when she died. While she couldn’t help but be relieved that it wasn’t her timer that stopped, she also couldn’t help but be guilty at her own sense of relief. 

"00:00:00:00:00" She remembers seeing the numbers clearly on her mother’s arm as they buried her, it brought her no comfort that her’s could mean the same thing.

03:07:03:24:08

Chaeyoung wonders if the girl with the gummy smile that she’s met at her dance class is her soulmate, Chaeyoung can’t help but be smitten by her soft voice and her gentle eyes. For the first time in many years she wishes her timer stopped. She wishes that it was a sign that she met her soulmate, that she could know for sure that she was the one. 

02:04:23:56

After almost a year of pining, Chaeyoung asks her out anyways, and Mina says yes, her eyes twinkling and her gummy smile that Chaeyoung fell for stretched wide. Chaeyoung knew that even without her timer, that she was the one.

  
  


01:11:10:54:09

At the age of 20 Chaeyoung can say that she is happy, and she knows that her timer has to be a good thing. How could it not be? She had everything, the girl, her dreams everything. Also Mina agreed to live with her starting in the fall, and she could say that they were still so in love. Honestly what could go wrong? 

00:06:14:03:34 

Despite developing small problems since living together, Chaeyoung wants to ask Mina to marry her, and so she decides that if her timer was to go off she would make sure that it would either be in celebration or in misery. And if it was misery? Then well she really didn’t have anyone to blame but herself right?

00:00:00:00:00

She has no one to blame but herself Chaeyoung thinks as she stared at the basket of strawberries laying forgotten on the picnic blanket. She should have seen it coming, Mina’s timer ran out a couple of months ago, and unluckily for Chaeyoung it was Mina who’s timer meant that she would meet her soulmate.

Chaeyoung cries, if this was her moment, the single defining moment of her life then where does she go from here?

00:00:00:00:00

Up, there was nowhere to go but up, Chaeyoung muses. It's been months since Mina left, she cried, and her heart still hurt but now…Now she knows that there is life after her timer and like all of life that is a blessing and a curse. 

Chaeyoung muses, after being shackled to her timer for her entire life that now it was nice not having to wait for it. 

00:00:00:00:00

Chaeyoung lives her life.

**Author's Note:**

> So as I mentioned earlier this work was an entry to a Discord writing contest and if you haven't joined already please join Osmomosis' discord server! As most of you know shes a great youtuber who makes twice videos and please if you have time check her out on her  
> youtube  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCs14BA9L8b91dcTClLveUog  
> or  
> discord  
> https://discord.gg/CDdw3e
> 
> Anyways, i'll see you soon! <3 please comment and kudos if you enjoyed, ily guys byeeeee!


End file.
